familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Szekszárd
| native_name_lang = | settlement_type = Town/város | image_skyline = Megyeszékhely - Tolna megye - Szekszárd.jpg | image_alt = | image_caption = Aerial view of city center | image_flag = | flag_alt = | image_seal = | seal_alt = | image_shield = HUN Szekszárd Címer.svg | shield_alt = | nickname = | motto = | image_map = | map_alt = | map_caption = | pushpin_map = Hungary | pushpin_label_position = | pushpin_map_alt = | pushpin_map_caption = Location of Szekszárd in Hungary | pushpin_map1 = Hungary Tolna | pushpin_label_position1 = | pushpin_map_alt1 = | pushpin_map_caption1 = Location of Szekszárd in Tolna County | latd = 46 |latm = 21 |lats = 21 |latNS = N | longd = 18 |longm = 42 |longs = 14 |longEW = E | coor_pinpoint = | coordinates_type = | coordinates_display = | coordinates_footnotes = | subdivision_type = Country | subdivision_name = | subdivision_type1 = Region | subdivision_name1 = Southern Transdanubia | subdivision_type2 = County | subdivision_name2 = Tolna | subdivision_type3 = Subregion | subdivision_name3 = Szekszárd | established_title = First mentioned | established_date = 1015 | founder = | parts_type = | parts_style = list | p1 = | p2 = | p3 = | p4 = | p5 = | p6 = | p7 = | p8 = | p9 = | p10= | p11= | p12= | seat_type = | seat = | government_footnotes = | leader_party = Fidesz-KDNP | leader_title = Mayor | leader_name = Rezső Ács | unit_pref = Metric | area_footnotes = | area_total_km2 = 96.28 | area_land_km2 = | area_water_km2 = | area_water_percent = | area_note = | elevation_footnotes = | elevation_m = 100 | elevation_max_m = 180 | elevation_min_m = 90 | population_footnotes = | population_total = 33 032 | population_as_of = 1 Jan 2015 | population_density_km2 = 351.11 | population_demonym = | population_note = | timezone = CET | utc_offset = +1 | timezone_DST = CEST | utc_offset_DST = +2 | postal_code_type = Postal code | postal_code = 7100 | area_code_type = Dialing code | area_code = 74 | iso_code = | registration_plate = | blank_name_sec1 = | blank_info_sec1 = | blank1_name_sec1 = | blank1_info_sec1 = | blank2_name_sec1 = | website = http://www.szekszard.hu/ | footnotes = }} Szekszárd ( , ) is a city in Tolna County, Southern Transdanubia Region, Hungary. It is the capital of Tolna County. By population, Szekszárd is the smallest county capital in Hungary; by area, it is the second smallest (after Tatabánya). Location Szekszárd lies at the meeting point of the Transdanubian Hills and the Great Hungarian Plain. History Szekszárd was first mentioned in 1015. The Benedictine monastery of the town was founded by King Béla I in 1061. During the reign of King Matthias, Szekszárd was the estate of Bishop John, who was involved in a conspiracy against the king. Because of this, King Matthias ordered the castle of Szekszárd to be demolished. In 1485, Szekszárd was already a significant town, holding five market days a year, but during the Turkish ascendancy of Hungary, the town became deserted and the monastery was destroyed. By the 18th century, Szekszárd was again a significant town, it became a county seat, and got a coat of arms. The town was destroyed by a fire in 1794, but it could not stop the town's development. Most of the important buildings – including the town hall, the County Hall and several churches – were built during the 19th century. By this time, Szekszárd already had 14,000 residents. Mihály Babits, an important Hungarian poet was born in Szekszárd. In 1994, Szekszárd was granted the rank of city with county rights, in accordance with a new law stating that all county seats are cities with county rights. (Previously only cities with a population over 50,000 were granted county rights, and Szekszárd was one of only two county seats that had a smaller population than 50,000; the other was Salgótarján). Main sights * Old county hall (neo-Classical style) * Augusz manor (Franz Liszt was a guest here) * Deutsche Bühne, Ungarn * Birthplace of Mihály Babits, museum * Birthplace of Valéria Dienes * Ruins of Benedictine monastery * János Garay, Poet, Square and Statue International relations Twin towns — Sister cities Szekszárd is twinned with: * Bečej, Serbia since 1975 * Bezons, France since 1967 * Bietigheim-Bissingen, Germany since 1989 * Făget, Romania since 1998 * Lugoj, Romania since 1993 * Ravenna, Italy since 1996 * Tornio, Finland since 1986 * Waregem, Belgium since 1993 See also * Gemenc forest External links * Official website * Aerial photography: Szekszárd Category:County seats in Hungary Category:Szekszárd Category:Settlements in Tolna County Category:Wine regions of Hungary Category:Established in 1015 Category:Valid name- locality of Hungary